


A Touch of Comfort

by nimbuscloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Because hatae owns my heart too, For ㅎㅅㅅ & nielwoonators, Icb kei inspired this, M/M, Some light angst at the start, Taehyun is mentioned, i'm SOFT, if you could call it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbuscloud/pseuds/nimbuscloud
Summary: Sungwoon's not so fit episode during one of their performances had Daniel very worried.





	A Touch of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this entirely on my phone, looked through it once (please point me to glaring errors I might have missed).
> 
> I took Kei's nielwoon theory and made it soft (because kei's not soft).
> 
> Still debating whether this goes with Caught in the Headlights.

The beats of their song seeped through their skins, each and everyone of them. Their limbs knew the steps to take, bones familiar with every stretch and bend and change in position. Dancing to these three songs (sometimes five) should be the most normal and natural thing for the boys to do by now, even more normal than breathing, after having lost sleep for the nearly three months they'd been performing the songs on stage (and more if you count the months of preparation after the show finally, finally ended).

 

Sungwoon did not rely on muscle memory, however. Whenever he felt his focus falter, it seemed as if he could hear Taehyun beckoning him back from daydream land (just as he would when Sungwoon was younger and the newest member of their own group).  And his focused remained now, trained on what to do and how to do those things, remembering for certain where limbs go, where head turns, where torso bends. 

 

But that night his focus did not falter because his body was about to give up and give in to the high temperature and nausea that had plagued him for a week. The choreography for BIU was always a challenge but it was a piece of cake compared to their first PD song. Still, Sungwoon found it hard to catch his breath when the music stopped and he had to brace himself so as not to collapse on stage. 

 

His band members threw worried glances in his direction, he tried to reassure them with a wheezing smile. Then he noticed their center (technically his legs and feet -- don't ask how he knew) slowly, but surely, coming towards him. He lifted his head, breath still coming out in wheezes, and hissed an “I'm fine, don't come over, please,” which effectively made the younger to merely pass him by with nothing more than a wave. He knew the other kids worried over him, but their worrying would not help him then,not in front of cameras, not on stage. 

 

It was the first time that it was taking him longer than what it took to switch songs to catch his breath, and it did not help that their next number was a far more difficult routine than the last. But Sungwoon, being Sungwoon, sucked in as much air as he could through his mouth, pulled himself from his slump on the floor and made his way towards his next position. 

 

He'd vowed to show an even better stage with every performance, and that was exactly what he was about to fulfill. Even if his life (not to be overly dramatic) was at stake. 

  
  


\----------

  
  


The littlest ones laid out their thickest blankets for him in the living room when Sungwoon refused to sleep in his shared room with Daehwi and Jinyoung (not wanting to expose them to his virus in such an enclosed and cramped space). Minhyun set up an air purifier somewhere beyond his blurry vision, while their Jisung hyung arranged a tray (consisting of his prescription, a thermometer, water bottles, tissues, towels, cold compress, a tub of vicks, and a small basin in case he needed to throw up). The vocalist had to put in extra effort to thank them both, in truth he also wanted to tell them to keep the kids away but his energy could only fuel two words. 

 

Jisung, understanding the hoarse words, responded with a frown, “oh shush, just get well, Sungwoonie.” The elder caressed at Sungwoon's cheek and forehead, frown deepening. “Rest and we'll be right here.”

 

“You get some rest too, hyung,” a voice, faint in Sungwoon's ear, said from his other side. “I'll take it from here.”

 

“You sure, Daniel? You know this guy's fuzzy when he's sick,” Jisung answered, tone still heavy with worry. His words elicited a weak whine from their patient, however. “You are though,” Jisung laughed while pulling himself off the floor. “Just holler for me if you need anything, okay, Daniel?”

 

When Sungwoon came to, the room was dark, except for a night light somewhere in the depths of the kitchen area. But he woke with a groan and the sound seemed to also wake the wonderfully warm heat source from behind him. His head throbbed, so did most of his body, actually. 

 

“Where does it hurt, hyung?” the low voice asked. 

 

“Everywhere,” Sungwoon tried to answer but ended up with a coughing fit. He felt the other reach out to his other side, towards his tray of necessities. His coughing fit lasted for another half minute before Sungwoon was reduced to a wheezing, groaning mess once again. 

 

“Let me rub some Vicks on you, hyung,” Daniel said quietly, already pulling on the other's hoodie and shirt. He maneuvered the older member until he was flat on his back before uncapping the jar. “This should ease some of the coughing fits and warm you up,” he stated, rubbing a lump of the waxy substance onto the vocalist's chest. 

 

Sungwoon, eyes closed, sighed in relief after a couple of minutes. The heat from the Vicks and Daniel's gentle touches proved to work wonders almost immediately. “Turn over, hyung,” Daniel suddenly whispered, “let me put some on your back, too.” But without waiting for the vocalist to move, the younger (but bigger) guy had handled Sungwoon's weak form and settled him on his stomach. His shirt and hoodie discarded on a pile beside him on the blanket. He promptly passed out just after Daniel laved some of the ointment on his upper back. He didn't even feel when the younger started rubbing on his usually sore spots. 

 

At around five in the morning, the dorm was still dark and silent except for Daniel's indistinct and incoherent chattering, Sungwoon sat up on the blanket. He pawed through the tray for his prescription. He'd swallowed a pill and was capping an empty water bottle by the time the form behind him stirred. 

 

“Hyung, you're awake,” Daniel said, sitting up himself. He put both hands on Sungwoon's shoulders before sliding up to his exposed neck. “You feel normal now, but we should check for sure,” he added while taking the thermometer from the tray. After a quick reading, it showed that the vocalist's temperature had finally lowered back to normal. “At last,” Daniel sighed into the elder’s neck. 

 

“Thank you,” Sungwoon murmured, squeezing the other's hands that had began to rub on his shoulder blades. “You didn't need to stay here with me.”

 

The elder repeated words of gratitude as he turned around and push the rapper onto his back. He settled himself onto the crook of Daniel's neck, arm slung across his chest. Sungwoon lifted his face to nuzzle at the other's jaw and chin, then placing feathery kisses on his neck. 

 

“What if you get the virus, too?” Sungwoon asked quietly. 

 

“Don't worry. I've been taking Zinc and Vitamin C regularly,” Daniel answered which earned a soft  _ hmmm _ in response. “I think I should feed you those, too.”

 

“It's okay,” Sungwoon replied into Daniel's chest. “You're mom sent those because she worries a lot about you.”

 

“And I worry about you,” the younger laughed. “So it follows that I feed them to you, too.”

 

But Sungwoon shook his head, repeating his ministrations from a minute ago. He lifted his arm to the younger's shoulder, getting himself comfortable in his arms.

 

“Having you like this enough,” he murmured just as his conscious drifted and dreamland welcomed him once again. 


End file.
